This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this research study is to identify genes that may predispose one to development of autistic disorder. Approximately 1 in 150 children under the age of ten have autistic disorder or autism spectrum disorders. There is evidence to suggest that there are genetics factors that play a major role in the susceptibility to development of autism.